Therapy Sessions
by Connoroo
Summary: Our surgeons at Seattle Grace have to have individual therapy sessions once a week. Do they want that? Of course not. But, in the words of someone nobody knows: "better out than in". To come: Mark, Derek, Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, Alex, George and Lexie.


**A/N: **Soo this is kind-of-slash (more like Mark talking) with Mark and Derek.I haven't used my Fanfiction innnnn a very long time, and this is the first fanfiction I've written in quite a while. Please review! And I think I'm going to do more _Therapy Sessions_ with GA characters, so suggestions would be great! Enjoy.

--

**THERAPY SESSIONS: MARK SLOAN**

"Are you going... to, err... _talk_ today, Doctor Sloan?"

Therapy. _Therapy._ I don't need therapy. You know who does need therapy? Derek. Derek and Meredith. Oh, and Stevens – definitely Stevens. And Karev. Probably Yang, too. All of them need therapy. I bet my therapist needs therapy.

"I don't think so, Doctor Wyatt." I replied. I looked up from my knees and flashed her a kind smile as she tapped her clipboard absentmindedly. I glanced at the clock. "Can I go now please, Doctor? I'd quite like to save a life today, if that's okay..."

"No."

I stared at her, "pardon me?"

"How are you holding up?" she said.

"I'm... fine."I had no idea what she was doing.

She wrote a miniature note behind her clipboard. "How's Derek?"

"Derek's fine, too. No need to worry Doctor –"

"I heard you grew up together. What was that like?"

"It was nice."

The clock was ticking furiously, loudly, impatient, in the unsettling rhythm all clocks tick too.

She looked up at me, away from her clipboard, "I bet it was."

"And what does that mean?"

"Oh," Doctor Wyatt breathed, "I think you know what I mean."

I blushed; she _knew? HOW COULD SHE KNOW?_

I rose to my feet and said, "You're confusing me. I think I'm just going to go now –"

"No," she breathed again, a bit more stern this time, "you're going to sit back down there and tell me about Derek. And your childhood. You don't have to hide everything from me, Mark. I can _help_ you."

I blushed harder, "I don't need help from a shrink, thank you very much."

"Mark, it's okay!" she said and went to reach for my arm, "It's _okay_ to love him."

"Like a brother. Yeah, I love him like a brother."

"How did you fall in love with Doctor Shepherd?"

"_EXCUSE ME?_" I screamed at the top of my voice. If my face wasn't a tomato by now then I'm not a plastic surgeon. I must've blended in with the curtains.

"I mean," she said, a little frightened, "we all know that you're a bit of a... a... a _whore_, Mark, but do you think the root of that is because of your unrequited love for Derek? That you couldn't have the person you love, so you settle for anything else?"

Suddenly I was overcome with emotion: I never cried. Ever. And then, out of nowhere, my eyes flooded, the water rolling down my face and onto my lap. She handed me a tissue.

"How does that make you _feel?_"

"S-sad." I said weakly.

"In what way?"

"Well," I said. The rest came out in one breath; I had no control over it. "I've loved Derek Shepherd since we were thirteen years old and I slept over and he thought I was asleep and his hand went under his –"

"_I don't need __**all**__ of the details_, Doctor Sloan," Doctor Wyatt said hysterically, "and how does that," (she began to compose herself), "make you _feel_?"

"Well he said my name. While he was –"

"Right," she interrupted, "carry on."

"And that made me happy. But I tried to hide it. Hide my... growing feelings. And there wasn't any appearance of any of those _feelings_ until I was fifteen."

"What happened there?" she asked kindly.

"I misread the signs and snogged his face off."

"Right." She was obviously alarmed – I couldn't blame her. "And how did that occurrence come about?"

"He told me he loved me soooooo I snogged his face off. He meant like a brother, of course, but me being a hormonally charged teenager my thoughts were immediately erotic."

"Right." she repeated. "And did he... y'know... kiss _back_?"

"I've never really thought about it. But..." I went through it in my head again. And again. And, putting myself into the memory, trying to feel, I felt his lips crushing against me. "He did indeed." I grinned. I looked off into the distance, feeling slightly nostalgic. "It was a big one."

"PARDON ME?" Wyatt screeched.

"NO! NOT LIKE THAT! I _meant that _ it was a big kiss! NOT A BIG –"

"GOOD PROGRESS TODAY, Doctor Sloan. You may go and save lives now."

I stood up and walked towards the door and opened it. "Okay –"

"Same time same place next week see you then goodbye Doctor have a nice week."

She shoved me out and slammed the door behind me.

I had an epiphany: I had to tell Derek. Now.

--

**A/N: **What do you think? Reviews would beeee lovelyyy. (:


End file.
